Devices such as, smart phones, laptops, tablets and/or netbooks communicate wirelessly using various technologies. The various communication technologies may be used simultaneously. For example, a cell phone may use both Bluetooth technology and 4G technology, such as, long term evolution (LTE) radios.
The various forms of communication technology often interfere with one another. This is especially true when two different forms of communication technology, such as Bluetooth and 4G technology, are collocated on a device. The interference between Bluetooth and 4G technology is often a result of the frequency bands used by each type of communication technology. For example, since 4G technology may include a 2.3 GHz and/or a 2.5 GHz frequency band and Bluetooth may include a 2.4 GHz industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) frequency band, Bluetooth reception may collide with 4G transmissions. These collisions typically result in a loss of Bluetooth packets which disrupts the quality of a Bluetooth signal. Additionally, Bluetooth transmissions may desensitize 4G radio reception.
Current solutions use wire signaling by real-time monitoring and messaging between wireless modules. As the resources use real-time tracking and handshaking, the number of wires and types of signals are fixed resulting in an inflexible and resource-heavy solution. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.